The present invention relates generally to the field of acquiring data about specific components. The prior art discloses several systems for acquiring data.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0101683 to Zombo et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses aspects of the invention that are directed to a visual-based system and method for non-destructively evaluating an uncoated turbine engine component. Aspects of the invention are well suited for high speed, high temperature components. Radiant energy emitted from an uncoated turbine engine component can be captured remotely and converted into a useful form, such as a high resolution image of the component. A plurality of images of the component can be captured over time and evaluated to identify failure modes. The system can also measure and map the temperature and/or radiance of the component. The system can facilitate the non-destructive evaluation of uncoated turbine components during engine operation without disassembly of the engine, thereby providing significant time and cost savings. Further, the system presents data to a user with sufficient context that allows an engine operator can evaluate the information with an increased degree of confidence and certainty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,263 to Carroll et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses low cost, compact electronic identifier apparatus interrogates a passive (no external power) or active (external power) transponder. Such identifier apparatus and transponder(s) may be used, e.g., for: (1) access control, (2) animal feeding and animal health, (3) inventory control, (4) process control, and/or (5) theft/security applications. The identifier apparatus further powers the transponder if it is passive. A power carrier signal broadcast by the identifier apparatus clocks and/or synchronizes the transponder operation. In response to being interrogated, the transponder sends back identification (ID) data. The ID data is received and extracted by the identifier apparatus in the presence of the power carrier “noise”, and is then demodulated and decoded to recover the ID data. The electronic identifier apparatus uses a low cost, high speed, single chip microcontroller configured to operate so as to eliminate the use of decoders, drivers and other external circuitry.